1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket assembly. In particular, the present invention relates to a socket assembly that can rapidly provide a connecting wire and an electrical connector so that the user can easily connect an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of the current in-door utility power set-up and planning generally embed the utility hardware within the in-door walls, and the utility power and network signal line may connect to various electronic devices via the conduction from sockets installed on the walls. When the power of an electronic device (such as cell phones, digital still cameras, PDAs, or other portable electronic devices) is exhausted and needs to be connected with the utility power to be operated or charged, or when the electronic device needs to be connected with the network signal line to transmit data, a user can plug the electronic device via a connecting wire and a connector into the socket; thereby the electronic device is connected with the electric power or the network signal wire, so as to obtain the utility power or the network signal.
As the electronic devices advances technologically, the associated electrical connector also advances correspondingly and a variety of electrical connectors are thus designed, such as USB connectors. When the electronic device (i.e. external storage device, which usually already has a female electrical connector built-in) needs to be connected with an electronic equipment (i.e. a computer, which usually already has a female electrical connector built-in), an electrical connector (i.e. a male connector to compliment the female connector) and a connecting wire (i.e. the cable part following the electrical connector which bridges the electronic device and the electronic equipment) are used for electrically connecting the electronic device and the electronic equipment so that the electronic device and the electronic equipment can transmit the electrical power or the signals via the connecting wire.
However, although the socket structure of the prior art can be located with an electrical connector, the socket structure still does not have a connecting wire. When the user needs to connect the electronic device with the socket structure, the user needs to find a proper connecting wire along with the proper electrical connector to match the socket structure. After the user finish using the socket structure, the user needs to remove the connecting wire along with the proper electrical connector, and stores the connecting wire along with the proper electrical connector in a proper location, which can be time-consuming. Moreover, the removed connecting wire along with the proper electrical connector is sometimes lost, which is inconvenient for the user. On the other hand, if the user does not remove the connecting wire along with the proper electrical connector then the exposed connecting wire is messy and can be unaesthetic to the user.